CANCER
by nolawlie
Summary: DISCONTINUED-SORRY-
1. Chapter 1

ehehe.. XD

sebenernya ini fic pertama kuru, hanya saja di publish-nya setelah fic detnot ituh…

jadi tolong klo kurang bagus kasi tau kuru yah!

**Enjoy it!!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer** Bang Masashi Kishimoto, jangan paksa saia untuk mengakuinya! Saia di suruh bang masashi! XP

**Pairing **SasuNaru, SaiNaru, SasuKarin! Pokoknya dia chara paling hina di Naruto! maap bagi yang suka ma tuh cewe…

**Rated **gak ada lemon! T ajah! Lemonnya cuma buat oneshot!

**Genre **Angst/Romance

**Warning! Yaoi!** **Mpreg**! **OOC ! **Yang ga suka silahkan mundur dari pada nanti ngamuk2 gaje! Klo ga suka trus baca fic saia mending kasih kritik yg membangun yah!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CANCER**

_Chapter 1_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jendela ruangan itu terbuka lebar, menampakkan pemandangan hitam yang disebut malam. Bukan malam lagi, mungkin sudah bisa disebut pagi. Karna tengah malam sudah lewat beberapa menit yang lalu. Ruang luas itu tampak hening, hanya suara ketikan khas elektronik menggema di ruang itu. Sang Pengetik pun sesekali mengumpat kesal, hanya karena beberapa huruf yang terlewat. Wajah putihnya menegang, menampakkan beberapa otot wajah di kulit porselennya.

Dari arah depan, terdengar suara gagang pintu yang dibuka. Disusul dengan suara deritan pintu. Sosok berambut kuning itu langsung menutup pintu ruangan tersebut. Kemudian menghampiri sang Uchiha yang masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, seolah-olah ia tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang di sekitarnya.

"Sasuke..." panggil Naruto lemah.

"…" yang terlibat tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam memperhatikan layar latop di depannya. Jari-jari lentiknya dengan lincah menekan tombol-tombol tak beraturan itu.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Sasuke akhir-akhir ini. Ia merasa Sasuke jadi semakin jauh, semakin asing. Seolah-olah Uchiha itu tidak mengenal Naruto yang jelas-jelas berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

Tidak seperti dulu, sewaktu mereka pertama kali bertemu di kampus. Beragam surat cinta berisi rayuan maut khas Uchiha memenuhi loker Naruto. Sang bungsu Namikaze pun kewalahan menanggapi surat cinta tersebut, hingga pada saat itulah suatu perasaan mengikat mereka, dan suatu pepatah lama lah yang semakin menguatkan itu semua. Ya, cinta tidak mengenal gender. Pepatah itulah yang membuat mereka bersatu. Pepatah yang membuat jalinan asmara mereka berlanjut hingga dua tahun setelahnya. Tapi sekarang, seakan-akan pepatah itu juga lah yang membawa malapetaka pada kehidupan mereka. Melanggar hukum alam memang tidak diatur, tapi penyimpangan tetaplah penyimpangan.

"Sasuke..." sekali lagi suara serak itu memanggil. Mengharapkan jawaban dari sang Uchiha.

Sasuke melirik malas ke Naruto,

"Hn." jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh. Ia masih sibuk dengan _notebook _dan file yang bertumpuk-tumpuk. Ruang kerja itu tampak sedikit pengap. Ditambah lagi Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya.

Naruto berusaha untuk tetap berdiri tegak. Jujur, di dalam hatinya kini berbagai perasaan sedang berkecamuk. Ia sedikit menarik nafas.

"Sudah jam 1, kau bisa sakit nanti." Kata Naruto sambil mendudukan diri di sofa ruangan tersebut. Walaupun tadi ia berusaha tetap berdiri tegak, itu semua percuma. Ia sudah tak sanggup menatap wajah Sasuke yang semakin hari semakin dingin. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Piyama biru mudanya yang kontras dengan sofa merah itupun ia mainkan dengan jarinya. Sekilas Naruto tampak seperti orang yang salah tingkah, padahal itu semua ia lakukan karna sikap Sasuke yang dari tadi mendiamkannya.

"Aku belum ngantuk. Tidur saja duluan." jawab Sasuke dingin. Malah terkesan seperti membentak.

Kepala Naruto yang dari tadi tertunduk perlahan terangkat. Sejenak ia diam, mencoba mencerna perkataan Sasuke barusan. Beberapa detik kemudian ia baru 'ngeh', barusan Sasuke membentaknya. Ya, membentak. Suatu hal yang tidak pernah Sasuke lakukan sebelumnya. Naruto terbengong-bengong, hatinya belum bisa mempercayai kejadian barusan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Mencoba menenangkan hatinya. Sejenak ruangan kerja luas itu hening. Hanya suara-suara gorden yang bergesekan dengan angin menemani dua insan yang saling mengalihkan pandangan.

Naruto yang merasa tidak enak karena sudah mengganggu Sasuke memilih berdiri setelah mengambil satu tarikan nafas panjang, ia pun menghampiri Sasuke yang masih berkutat dengan _notebook_nya dan mencium pelipis Sasuke dari belakang.

"Ya sudah--tapi jangan paksakan dirimu. Oyasumi, Sasuke..."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Naruto tersenyum dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut menuju ke lantai dua. Kamar tidurnya dan Sasuke.

Yah, bisa dibilang sekarang hanya milik Naruto, karena akhir-akhir ini Sasuke jarang tidur di kamar.

Ia pun membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan bercat _soft orange_ tersebut. Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk Naruto merebahkan dirinya ke kasur.

Ia kembali teringat perubahan sifat Sasuke akhir-akhir ini. Sasuke yang dulunya lembut dan perhatian berubah menjadi Sasuke yang kasar dan dingin. Sasuke yang acuh dan tidak peduli. Seakan-akan Naruto hanya sebuah boneka rubah kecil yang tidak butuh kasih sayang.

Masih dengan perasaan galau ia memiringkan badannya menghadap ke sisi tempat tidur satunya. Tempat dimana Sasuke biasa berbaring dan memeluk tubuh rapuhnya. Tempat dimana Sasuke menemani malam harinya dengan mengobrol hal-hal yang menyenangkan.

Semua kenangan itu seakan menyulut api kekecewaan di hatinya. Kecewa akan janji Sasuke yang ternyata hanya omong kosong. Janji akan selalu berada di sisinya, janji akan selalu menemani tidurnya, dan berpuluh-puluh janji lain yang di lontarkan sang Uchiha itu padanya. Tapi kenyataannya, tidak selalu kan?

Walupun begitu, sosok bermata onyx itulah yang membuatnya terpesona. Nama 'Uchiha Sasuke' sudah terpatri secara permanen dalam hatinya. Tapi mau bagaimanapun, jauh di lubuk hatinya ia merasa takut. Takut Sasuke akan meninggalkannya suatu saat nanti. Takut Sasuke akan meninggalkannya dalam sepinya sisa hidup yang ia miliki--yang bahkan Naruto sendiri pun belum tahu--. Tapi… ya. Sosok berambut donker itu harus menatapnya lagi, harus menganggap keberadaannya lagi. Tekad kuat di hatinya sudah tak dapat diganggu gugat. Keyakinannya akan Sasuke memuncak begitu drastis.

Tiba-tiba rasa nyeri itu muncul, rasa sakit yang menyerang ulu hatinya. Wajah pucatnya meringis menahan sakit. Seakan-akan rasa sakit itu merupakan pisau tajam yang menusuk dalam dirinya. Tangan kirinya memeluk perut, sedangkan yang satunya meremas bed cover biru langit itu kuat. Rasa sakit itu semakin memburuk ditandai dengan mengalirnya butiran bening dari matanya.

'_Sa-suke…'_

Air mata menetes dari bola mata biru itu. Dan sebagai pengiringnya isak tangis yang begitu miris menemani tubuh lemah itu dalam keheningan malam.

***++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++***

Keesokan paginya..

Suara kicau burung membuat sang pemilik rambut pirang itu membuka mata. Wajah yang biasa cerah bak malaikat kini tampak kusut dan pucat. Mata indah bak permata itu kini meredup, membiaskan warna kemerahan di sudut-sudut matanya. Ia menolehkan wajahnya ke samping, mencoba meneliti angka-angka pada jam digital diatas meja. Ia sedikit mengucek-ngucek matanya, baru kemudian terpampanglah dengan jelas angka '05.56' di depan matanya. Ia agak tersentak, jam segini seharusnya ia membangunkan Sasuke.

Ia langsung keluar kamar dan dengan sedikit tergesa ia menuju ruang kerja Sasuke di lantai bawah. Namun ia terhenti di tangga karena menemukan sosok Uchiha itu sudah rapi dengan setelan jas warna hitam dan kemeja biru tua. Ia sedang memasukkan _notebook_ dan beberapa file ke dalam tas kerjanya.

"Sudah mau berangkat? Kusiapkan sarapan dulu ya?" kata Naruto sambil buru-buru menuruni tangga dan beranjak ke dapur. Tetapi di tengah-tengah perjalanan dihentikan oleh Sasuke.

"Tak usah--aku berangkat." Kata Sasuke sambil beranjak dari situ. Meninggalkan Naruto yang terbengong-bengong. Entah kenapa, ia merasa ada yang kurang pagi ini. Setelah beberapa saat berpikir Naruto pun teringat akan hal yang terlupakan itu.

'_Biasanya setiap berangkat kerja Sasuke selalu menciumku...'_

Tetapi ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk melenyapkan pikiran itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dan usahanya berhasil, perlahan-lahan senyuman tulus terbentuk di sudut bibir Naruto.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Sasuke…"

Senyuman tulus itu sangat manis, bagai senyum malaikat tanpa dosa. Tetapi perlahan lengkungan di sudut bibir itu menghilang, berganti menjadi senyuman miris. Senyuman yang dipaksakan. Air mata menetes lagi.,. dengan segera Naruto menghapus air mata itu. Ia menutup matanya, mencoba menguatkan hati. Mengingat semua kenangan-kenangan indah yang Sasuke berikan padanya. Melenyapkan semua prasangka yang meruntuhkan ketegaran hatinya. Akhirnya, mata itu pun terbuka. Dan kini senyum ceria khas Naruto menghiasi wajah manis itu. Perubahan ekspresi yang patut diacungi jempol. Dan mungkin itu akan terjadi hingga seterusnya…

'_Mungkin ia cuma kelelahan, mungkin…'_

Masih dengan senyum ceria tadi ia melangkah menuju ke kamar mandi dan memulai aktifitasnya seperti biasa. Mulai dari mandi, sarapan, dan berangkat ke kantor ayahnya. Sebut saja Namikaze.

***++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++***

Sesampainya di Namikaze…

"Selamat pagi, semuanya!" sapa Naruto ceria. Senyum lebarnya yang khas sukses membuat semua orang yang berlalu lalang di lobby kantor itu terpana. Bahkan sampai ada yang tidak sengaja menghentikan langkahnya demi membalas sapaan bos mereka ini.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-sama!" jawab semua karyawan serentak. Naruto mengembangkan senyumnya untuk membalas sapaan itu.

Bagaimana tidak, bos mereka yang satu ini memang dikenal sebagai orang yang ramah dan baik hati. Karyawan-karyawan yang bekerja pun betah lembur berlama-lama hanya untuk menunggu bos mereka ini pulang.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis manis berambut indigo datang menghampiri Naruto.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-sama. Wah,wah--tampaknya hari ini anda ceria sekali, apa yang terjadi pada Tuan kita ini ya?" Tanya Hinata dengan gaya detektif, tangan kanannya mengelus dagu. Naruto memperhatikan Hinata sambil cemberut, ia menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hufft... kenapa sih--kau ini sekarang jahil sekali?! Ketularan Kiba ya? Hee..." kata Naruto iseng, siapa sangka keisengan Naruto membuat wajah gadis manis itu memerah karena malu.

Memang, semenjak Hinata dekat dengan Kiba ia jadi lebih ceria dan sifatnya yang pemalu itu menghilang sedikit demi sedikit. Dan Naruto selaku sahabat Hinata selalu mencomblangkan 2 _couple_ itu supaya bisa merasakan yang namanya 'pacaran'. Tapi sepertinya tidak terlalu berhasil karena Kiba bukan orang yang suka hubungan terlalu serius. Dan karna sifat Kiba itulah Hinata sudah melabuhkan hatinya ke pemuda pecinta anjing tersebut.

"E-eh? M-maksudmu ap--"

"Sudahlah--Hinata-chan, jangan malu-malu! Lagipula—kita sudah saling mengetahui keadaan masing-masing, iya khan? Ehehe..." kata Naruto ramah. Tawanya yang khas menutupi perasaan Naruto yang sebenarnya. Tawa yang dipaksakan, tawa yang sanggup membohongi semua orang. Tapi tidak untuk Hinata, ia merasa ada yang salah dengan Naruto. Dan untuk mengetahui kesalahan tersebut Hinata bermaksud membahasnya nanti.

"Uhm... Naruto—bolehkah aku ke ruanganmu waktu istirahat makan siang nanti? " Tanya Hinata pelan. Naruto tersenyum lebar menanggapinya.

"Hee--boleh-boleh! Sudah lama nggak ngobrol sama Hinata-chan! Aku ke ruanganku dulu ya! Kutunggu loh!" kata Naruto nyengir sambil meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum.

Hinata memandangi sahabatnya itu dengan perasaan tidak enak, seakan-akan ia tahu apa yang terjadi. Pikirannya menerawang jauh, mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian yang mungkin menjadi penyebab 'senyum paksaan Naruto'.

########################################################################

**Flashback…**

_Hinata dan Kiba sedang berjalan di lorong-lorong penuh baju bermerek itu. Sekarang ia dan Kiba sedang kencan. Memang aneh menghabiskan waktu kencan dengan berbelanja baju, tapi tidak untuk Hinata dan Kiba. Mereka dengan cueknya tertawa-tawa mencoba pakaian satu persatu, mulai dari sepatu, tas, syal, topi, dan sebagainya. Dan tawa Hinata berhenti ketika melihat pemandangan yang mengejutkan. _

_Sasuke sedang merangkul seorang wanita di depan kasir. Wanita itu hanya tertawa menanggapi Sasuke. Mereka tampak bahagia._

'_Loh--Sasuke?! Dengan siapa dia?'_

_Hinata menajamkan matanya, mencoba menebak siapa wanita yang sedang dirangkul Sasuke. Sepertinya Hinata tak asing dengan perempuan berambut merah tersebut. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa wanita itu. Dan kinerja otaknya dengan cepat menanggapi_

'_Astaga! Itu kan direktur Hebi?! Kenapa mereka bisa bersama?'_

_Hinata melotot tak percaya. Ia mencoba menerka kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Mulai dari Naruto yang menangis meraung-raung sampai Naruto yang bunuh diri. Hinata menggeleng kuat-kuat, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran itu. Kiba yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah Hinata yang aneh buka suara._

"_Hei—Hinata, kau kenapa? Kok geleng-geleng gak jelas gitu?" Tanya Kiba dengan muka bingung._

_Hinata tersentak kaget,_

"_E-eh? Ng-nggak—gak ada apa-apa kok. Lanjut lagi yuk!" kata Hinata ceria. Kiba hanya nyengir._

'_Salah liat! Aku cuma salah liat…' seru Hinata dalam hati._

########################################################################

"Hinata? Kamu ngapain berdiri di tengah-tengah lobby gini? Sambil bengong lagi." Tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi. Ia yang kebetulan lewat kaget melihat wajah Hinata yang tampak berkeringat.

"E-heh? Gak apa-apa kok! Aku ke ruanganku dulu ya! Jaa!" kata Hinata buru-buru. Ia terlalu malas menanggapi omongan Sakura dalam keadaan genting begini.

Sakura hanya geleng-geleng dan menuju ke meja _receptionist_, tempat ia biasa bekerja.

***++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++***

Di kantor Sasuke…

'_yokaze ga hakobu awai kibou nosete,_

_doko made yukeru ka.._

_sore wo kobamu you ni se—'_

Dering_ handphone_ Sasuke memecah keheningan di ruang kerja luas itu. Malas berlama-lama mendengar lagu favorit Naruto, dengan segera ia mengangkat _handphone_nya.

"Halo."

"_Halo, Sasuke~… sedang apa kamu?"_ Tanya suara manja di seberang sana. Muka Sasuke yang _cool_ langsung berubah sumringah.

"Oh—hai, Karin. Ada apa? Tumben kamu nelpon?"

"_Ya nggak apa-apa kan sekali-sekali. Ketemuan di mal yuk! Aku kangen!"_

"Hah? Tapi aku masih banyak pekerjaan, Karin. Besok saja ya?"

"_Nggak—nggak mau! Pokoknya sekarang!"_

Sasuke menghela nafas, ia diam sebentar. Tampaknya sedang menunggu hasil dari peperangan batin. Setelah beberapa saat ia memutuskan untuk menuruti Karin.

"Iya-iya. Terserah apa katamu lah."

"_Yay! Ya sudah, kutunggu di restoran biasa jam 1 ya! Jaa~!"_

Dan telepon pun terputus.

Sasuke melihat jam tangannya, sudah jam 12.15. Ia segera mengambil kunci mobil dan berangkat menuju mal yang dimaksud.

***++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++***

_Tok-tok-tok…_

"Ya—masuk!" jawab suara ceria dari dalam.

"Hai—Naruto!" Hinata langsung menghampiri Naruto yang duduk di balik meja kerjanya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan Naruto. Yah—secara mereka sudah seperti saudara, tidak perlu bersopan santun.

"Hee~ Hinata-chan! Akhirnya datang juga. Eh? Kamu bawa apa tuh?" kata Naruto sambil memperhatikan tas plastic yang dibawa oleh Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum dan mengeluarkan isi dari tas plastic tersebut.

"Aku bawa ramen untukmu, Naruto. Kita ngobrol sekalian makan siang yah?" jawab Hinata ramah. Naruto nyengir senang.

"Yay! Hinata-chan baik deh! Hee---ada jeruk juga!" kata Naruto girang melihat beberapa buah jeruk mandarin dikeluarkan dari tas plastic tersebut. Hinata cuma geleng-geleng melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang berisik itu. Tapi dalam hatinya ia kagum pada Naruto. Di tengah-tengah situasi seperti ini ia bisa menutupi perasaannya.

"Kau ini—sudah, ayo makan!" kata Hinata sambil mengambil mangkok ramen plastic miliknya. Dia juga menyodorkan yang satunya ke hadapan Naruto.

"Itadakimasu!" kata Hinata sambil mengatupkan tangan.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto juga dengan semangat menggebu-gebu menyantap makanan favoritnya itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian 2 mangkok berisi ramen porsi besar dan sedang itu sudah bersih tak bersisa. Naruto meminum air putih di meja, sedangkan Hinata meneguk teh kotak yang ia bawa.

"Haah—kenyang! Terima kasih makanannya!" kata Naruto masih semangat. Padahal ia sudah menghabiskan ramen dengan porsi yang tak pantas dimakan oleh manusia biasa. Hinata masih menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan masalah ini.

"Uhm—Naruto. Boleh aku bicara sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Hinata hati-hati. Ia tak ingin membuat Naruto kaget akan bahan pembicaraan mereka nanti. Naruto menatap Hinata bingung.

"Ya boleh lah! Kau ini kenapa sih? Bicara saja!" jawab Naruto langsung.

Beberapa saat Hinata terdiam. Ia mencoba memantapkan hatinya. Ia tak mau membuat Naruto terkejut. Walupun tersirat keraguan mendalam yang ada di benaknya, bagaimanapun Naruto harus tahu. Tahu akan apa saja yang Sasuke lakukan selama ini.

"Hinata?"

"Ini--tentang Sasuke…" kata Hinata pelan dan cepat. Ia agak menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak sanggup melihat perubahan ekspresi Naruto yang perlahan terluka. Sedangkan mata Naruto membulat.

"Sa--suke?"

'_Kenapa di saat seperti ini...'_

.......................................

_**To be continued..**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyaa~!

Selese juga chap 1!

Fhuu~*mengusap keringat*

Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu MCR, pasti pada tau khan? Nyahahaa~(padahal kaga tau judul ama isi nyambung apa engga..)

Fic ini sudah beratus-ratus kali mengalami perombakan-halah-

Uhm... alurnya kecepetan yak? Kuru ga bakat bikin angst! Kuru tidak bisa membuat cerita mendayu-dayu! DX

Si naru belum ketauan hamilnya..

Tar di chap 2-3an! Tunggu ajah..

Hwakakak~..*ketawa setan* XD

Special thanks for:

**Shi, megu, ucha,yonchan,de el el saia lupa namanya…*digampar***

**Para readers en riviewers sekalian..**

Kuru bukan apa2 klo tanpa kalian~hiksu...*terharu*

Di fic kuru sebelumnya mungkin kuru kurang memuaskan-halah-

Tapi mudah2an di fic ini bisa meningkatkan kualitas menulis kuru..X3

Yasutralah! Review! no **plem!***flame hanya membuat saia drop!*

Hoo-iyah! Bisa beritahu apa aja istilah dari fanfic ituh? Yang kaya OOC,OC,AU,PWP, de el el, kuru ta begitu mengerti dan tidak banyak tau istilah2 yang begitu! XD

Jawab lewat ripiu ato yang mo lewat jalan pintas juga boleh…

SMS misalnya? *digetok*

Arigatou udah baca fic ancur ini..maklum, masih kelas 1 esempe..(ngelesnya aneh)

Mao dilanjut? Balas lewat ripiu!

Kuru need RIPIU!!

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	2. Chapter 2

Huhuhu~ *nangis gaje* T_T

Ternyata bikin fic di fandom naruto lebih laris yah, kuru aja nulis di fandom detnot review-nya cuma dikit…*pundung di pojokan lagi*

Tapi tenang ajah, kuru gak akan berhenti kok ngelanjutin fic detnotnya… XDD

Ya sutralah, kali ini maap kuru gak sempet bales-balesin ripiu!

Maaaaaappp banget! Entah kenapa 3 jari kuru gak bisa diajak kompromi (kenapa 3 jari? Karena kuru gak bisa ngetik pake 10 jari XDD)

Ini aja udah sukur di-apdet, kuru juga lagi mepet ama tugas maksiat yang menumpuk…T_T

Uhm, kemaren ada yang bilang ke kuru tentang character bashing, tapi jujur kuru ga tau itu artinya apa…XDD

Apakah maksudnya penderitaan character gituh? Atao selalu memuji-muji character?

Haahh~ bingung! *ngesok*

Yosh! Selamat menikmati!! XDD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer** Bang Masashi Kishimoto, jangan paksa saia untuk mengakuinya! Saia di suruh bang masashi! XP

**Pairing **SasuNaru, SaiNaru, SasuKarin! Pokoknya dia chara paling hina di Naruto! maap bagi yang suka ma tuh cewe…X3

**Rated **gak ada lemon! T ajah! Lemonnya cuma buat oneshot!

**Genre **Angst/Romance

**Warning! Yaoi!** **Mpreg**! **OOC ! **Yang ga suka silahkan mundur dari pada nanti ngamuk2 gaje! Klo ga suka trus baca fic saia mending kasih kritik yg membangun yah!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CANCER**

_Chapter 2_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hening…

Dua manusia itu hanya diam tak bergeming. Saling menatap satu sama lain. Tapi tatapan yang lain, berbeda dari biasanya. Aura-aura ceria yang biasanya menyelimuti mereka kini memudar. Melebur dalam hembusan nafas panjang dari pemuda pirang itu. Sungguh suasana yang sangat bertolak belakang dari sebelumnya, sebelumnya yang merupakan kegiatan makan siang biasa.

Naruto menarik nafas lagi, kali ini lebih pelan…

"Kenapa dengan--Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto gugup, ia tak tau ekspresi apa yang harus ditunjukkan pada Hinata saat ini. Matanya tidak fokus. Sesekali memandang Hinata, sesekali memandang ke arah lain. Mencoba menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan gadis itu.

Hinata sedikit melebarkan matanya, Naruto berekspresi--aneh? Setidaknya itulah yang Hinata lihat dari Naruto sekarang. Mata violet itu agak menyipit, di depannya Naruto masih saja dengan ekspresi 'aneh'-nya.

'_Naruto… kau sudah tau? Tapi kenapa kau tidak cerita?'_

"Ada apa, Naruto? Kau--ada apa dengan kau dan Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata cepat. Naruto makin merasa terpojok. Ia tak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia perbuat. Sekarang Hinata mengetahui semuanya. Ya, mungkin belum semua, hampir. Tapi menurut Hinata Naruto lah yang belum tahu. Tahu akan hal yang Hinata lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri waktu itu…

'_Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_ tanya Naruto dalam hati. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela besar di ruangan itu. Tirai oranye itu sesekali tertiup angin. Seolah menggambarkan betapa tak beraturan susunan hatinya kini. Ia tak mampu menatap wajah Hinata. Menatap wajah Hinata sama saja ia memberitahukan semuanya. Ralat--Naruto lah yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Naruto?" kali ini Hinata mengeraskan suaranya. Ia masih menatap dalam diam mata biru safir itu, safir yang tidak sejernih dulu.

Naruto makin kebingungan, wajahnya berkeringat. Dan itu semua semakin membuat Hinata penasaran. Hinata kali ini sudah habis kesabaran.

'_Kenapa ia harus menyimpannya sendirian? Aku ini sahabatmu, Naruto!'_

Ingin sekali rasanya Hinata meneriaki wajah Naruto sekarang juga. Menyadarkan Naruto dari segala pikiran negatif yang menguasai benaknya. Naruto seakan tertelan dalam dunianya sendiri, dunia yang penuh dengan kekalutan yang amat sangat.

Naruto menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia masih mengalihkan pandangan. Ia bingung. Memilih antara menceritakan atau tidak. Antara menangis sekarang atau nanti ketika Sasuke sudah benar-benar mengacuhkannya. Sebenarnya memilih atau tidak pun sama saja, ia tetap akan menangis. Menangisi ketidakberdayaan-nya untuk mempertahankan Sasuke. Menangisi kelemahannya saat ini, hal yang membuat Naruto merasakan rasa sesakit ini..

"Hei--Naru-"

"Ia mengacuhkanku! Puas kau!!" kata Naruto dengan suara keras. Ia berdiri dan sedikit mendorong kursinya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, seakan-akan siap menjatuhkan permata itu kapan saja. Hinata membelalakkan matanya. Ia menatap mata pemuda pirang itu dalam, berusaha mengorek sebanyak-banyaknya isi hati Naruto.

"Naruto…" Hinata kaget. Naruto yang biasanya ceria kini menangis dihadapannya. Naruto yang biasanya ramah kini membentaknya kasar. Hinata masih memandang Naruto bingung. Ia tak tau apa yang harus ia katakan pada Naruto saat ini.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto tersentak ke belakang. Tangan kirinya menutup mulut, sedangkan yang satunya berusaha menggapai tangan Hinata. Betapa Naruto ingin meminta maaf pada sahabatnya satu ia segera menarik tangannya.

"Ma-maaf…" Naruto berlari meninggalkan Hinata sambil memegangi mulutnya. Sementara mata Hinata mengikuti arah gerak Naruto yang menuju ke kamar mandi di ruang kerja itu. Naruto langsung membanting pintu itu keras. Hening… sampai…

"Hoeek--!!" suara Naruto membangunkan Hinata dari kekagetannya. Dengan segera ia menuju ke pintu kamar mandi yang dimasuki Naruto dan mengetuknya.

'_Tok-tok-tok…'_

"Naruto! Naruto, kau kenapa?" Tanya Hinata sambil terus-terusan mengetuk pintu. Naruto tidak merespon. Ia terus memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Hoeeek--!!" suara itu makin miris terdengar. Hinata dapat merasakan bahwa Naruto sedang kesakitan saat ini.

"Naruto! Naruto! Buka pintunya, Naruto!"

Naruto terus memuntahkan isi perutnya ke kloset. Ramen yang beberapa saat lalu baru masuk ke perutnya kini ia keluarkan begitu saja. Ia tidak peduli pada Hinata yang semakin membabi buta memutar-mutar kenok pintu.

#########

Muncul, muncul lagi rasa sakit itu. Naruto kini mulai merasakan nyeri yang lain di perutnya. Bukan karena muntah tadi, tapi yang lain…Yang lain yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu itu apa.

"Aaarggh…!" Naruto mengerang tertahan. Tangan kanannya memegangi perut, sedangkan yang satunya bertumpu pada dinding kamar mandi. Tubuhnya bersandar pada dinding. Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya menahan sakit. Satu titik air mata mengalir di pipi kirinya.

"Naruto!!"

"Ah-ah… ukh…" badan Naruto merosot. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Lampu kamar mandi semakin membuat kepalanya pusing. Ia mencoba meraih kenok pintu tapi gagal, tubuhnya tidak mau bergerak. Sekujur tubuhnya lemas, tidak ada tenaga untuk mengulurkan tangannya sekalipun.

"Hina-ta…" Naruto mencoba memanggil Hinata. Tetapi suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Naruto tak mampu menahan nyeri yang sedari tadi menggerogotinya. Tubuhnya kini sudah mati rasa.

"Ukh…" Mata itu menutup perlahan. Semuanya berubah gelap. Naruto pingsan dalam keadaan terduduk. Kepalanya menunduk. Satu butir air mata menetes di telapak tangannya.

"Naruto!!"

***+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++***

"Naruto!!"

Hinata panik. Pintu itu tak mau terbuka. Ia terus-terusan menggedor-gedor pintu. Tubuh rampingnya sedari tadi diadu oleh kerasnya pintu kayu itu. Tapi tak ada gunanya, pintu itu tetap tak bergeming, bergeser sesenti pun tidak.

Hinata agak mundur, ia memegangi lengan kiri dan pinggangnya yang nyeri. Betapa kagetnya ia saat Naruto sudah berhenti berteriak--yang ditandai dengan heningnya ruangan itu kali ini. Hinata mendekat ke pintu itu lagi dan mulai menggedor-gedornya lagi. Tidak ada respon. Hinata membelalakkan matanya,

'_Astaga, Naruto!!'_

Hinata langsung berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dengan langkah cepat ia mencari seseorang yang sekiranya dapat membantu. Tetapi lorong itu sepi, para karyawan sebagian besar pergi ke luar untuk makan siang. Hinata berlari tak tentu arah.

"Halo…! Seseorang, siapa saja, ada yang butuh bantuan di sini! Halo…!!" Hinata berteriak dengan membabi buta. Tangannya memegangi kepalanya. Ia terus berpikir, apa saja yang dapat membantunya saat ini.

Keringat bercucuran, tubuhnya yang sudah lelah sedari tadi ia paksakan untuk berlari. Langkah kakinya yang cepat menggema di lorong sepi itu, rambut indigo-nya yang tadi tampak rapi kini tampak sedikit kusut karna kecepatannya saat berlari. Setelah beberapa saat berlari menyusuri satu persatu lorong di lantai 3 itu, ia bersandar lemah ke dinding di belakangnya. Badannya melorot hingga ia terduduk, ia menekuk lututnya dan menenggelamkannya wajahnya disana.

'_Naruto…'_

Tiba-tiba telinga Hinata menangkap gelombang suara yang mendekat. Suara benda yang bergesekan, lebih tepatnya langkah kaki. Langkah kaki itu makin mendekat.

"Maaf, nona. Nona sedang apa di sini?" tiba-tiba suara lembut seorang pria mengagetkannya. Pundak Hinata terasa agak berat, ternyata pria itu menepuk pundaknya. Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya. Betapa Hinata merasa senang kali ini, seorang malaikat datang untuk menolongnya. Malaikat berkulit putih pucat, rambut hitam yang pendek berkilau. Dan—hei… tunggu. Wajahnya mirip Sasuke brengsek itu. Hinata langsung berdiri dan menatap pemuda itu.

'_Benar-benar mirip Sasuke…'_

"Tolong…"

"Eh?"

"Tolong Naruto…"

"Naruto…?"

Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata menarik lengan pemuda itu dan membawanya ke ruangan Naruto. Pemuda itu berusaha berontak tapi Hinata tetap bersikeras menariknya. Tetapi karena ia tidak mau melukai wanita, ia hanya menurut.

Hinata terus menarik pemuda itu, hingga sampailah mereka di ruang kerja Naruto. Hinata langsung menunjuk pintu kamar mandi yang terkunci itu dengan jari telunjuknya. Pemuda itu masih bingung.

"Apa?"

"Tolong dobrak pintu itu, Naruto ada di dalam!" kata Hinata langsung. Pemuda itu seakan mengerti dan langsung mundur beberapa langkah, lalu terdengarlah suara dobrakan yang keras. Pintu itu tak bergeser, masih belum. Ia mundur lagi dan mendobrak pintu kayu itu, kali ini lebih kuat.

Berhasil. Pintu itu terbuka. Hinata langsung menerobos masuk. Dan betapa kagetnya ia menemukan Naruto dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Hinata langsung menghampiri tubuh Naruto dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto. Tidak ada reaksi.

"Naruto! Naruto! Astaga…"

Hinata langsung menengok ke belakang,

"Kamu—tolong bawa Naruto! Aku akan siapkan mobil untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit!"

Sedangkan pemuda itu hanya diam tak bergeming, ia terlalu terpesona pada sosok berambut kuning itu. Sosok yang kini berada di pelukan Hinata. Hinata yang sadar bahwa orang itu tidak mendengarkan langsung mengeraskan suaranya.

"Hei, kamu! Tolong angkat dia!" nampaknya Hinata sudah tak memikirkan sopan santun lagi. Ia terlalu panik memikirkan keadaan Naruto.

"I-iya!" ia langsung menghampiri Hinata dan Naruto. Kemudian mereka membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit.

***++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++***

Konoha Hospital, 07.00 p.m…

HInata duduk di samping Naruto yang terbaring di atas ranjang putih itu. Tangannya menggenggam erat telapak tangan tan itu. Sedari tadi siang ia menunggui Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri. Entah kenapa mata biru itu tak kunjung terbuka. Apakah itu karena Naruto yang kurang tidur, atau karena hal lain? Yang jelas Hinata tidak akan mau mengetahui hal itu.

Tapi sudah terlanjur, Hinata sudah tau semuanya tentang Naruto. Entah itu tentang Sasuke dan segala kelakuannya di luar, perasaan Naruto, sampai penyebab Naruto pingsan tadi.

Tanpa sadar Hinata menitikkan air matanya. Ia teringat akan kata-kata seseorang yang menangani Naruto tadi. Kata-kata yang sama sekali tidak ingin didengarnya. Bahkan ia pun tak sanggup mengatakannya pada Naruto nanti.

Di belakang Hinata seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat menyamankan dirinya di sofa coklat kamar rawat VIP itu. Sesekali ia memandangi wajah tan Naruto yang kini memucat. Dalam hatinya ia merasa sesak. Entah perasaan apa yang membelit hatinya kini.

'_Aku—menyukainya?'_

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

'_Tidak mungkin, aku baru melihatnya tadi siang. Kenal pun tidak. Jadi tidak mungkin aku menyukai malaikat pirang itu—eh, tunggu. Malaikat pirang??'_

"Hei—kau sedang apa?" Hinata membalikkan punggungnya dan menghadap ke pemuda itu. pemuda yang dimaksud tersentak dari pikiran anehnya barusan.

"O-oh, aku? Tidak ada apa-apa kok!" jawabnya agak terkejut. Hinata hanya memandangi pemuda itu dengan pandangan heran. Tetapi ia tak mau mempermasalahkannya.

"Maaf. Tadi aku sudah membentakmu. Boleh aku tau siapa namamu?" Tanya Hinata lembut. Di wajahnya tersungging senyuman hangat. Mau tidak mau pemuda itu menjawab.

"Namaku—Sai." Kata pemuda itu kalem. Ia membalas senyum Hinata dengan senyum yang agak aneh. Hinata sedikit bergidik memandang senyum Sai yang 'unik'.

"Oh—Sai. Terima kasih sudah menolong Naruto. Aku tidak tahu kalau tidak ada kau jadinya akan bagaimana…" kata Hinata dengan tatapan sendu. Ia sedikit menengok kearah Naruto yang masih tertidur lelap. Ingin sekali ia meneteskan air mata-nya lagi. Tapi ia berusaha menahannya. Mengingat ada seseorang yang sudah menolong Naruto ada di depannya.

"Ah… tidak ada apa-apanya kok. Hanya seperti itu saja semua laki-laki juga pasti bisa. Maaf, bolehkah aku tahu nama-mu juga?" Kata Sai agak tersipu. Ia merasa menjadi pahlawan sekarang. Mengingat yang ia tolong adalah Naruto. Pemuda berambut kuning yang berhasil merebut hatinya.

Hinata tersenyum,

"Hyuuga Hinata. Kau bisa memanggilku Hinata. Salam kenal"

"Oh—iya. Salam kenal juga." Sai tersenyum lagi. Sekarang Hinata sudah nampak terbiasa dengan senyum itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bisa berkeliaran di Namikaze? Apakah kau salah satu karyawan baru?" Tanya Hinata.

"Eh—bukan. Aku hanya mencari pacar dari kakak sepupu-ku. Katanya dia bekerja di sini sebagai direktur. Aku disuruh memberikan ini kepadanya." Kata Sai sambil mengeluarkan kalung perak berbentuk bintang dari dalam saku jaket hitamnya.

"Ini dari bibi. Aku disuruh menyerahkan ini ke pacar Kak Sasuke." Kata Sai sambil menggantungkan kalung itu di pergelangan tangannya.

Sedangkan Hinata?

Hinata hanya melotot. Ia memandangi Sai dengan ekspresi terkejut. Mulutnya terkunci. Tak satupun kata keluar dari bibirnya sampai…

"Sa-Sasuke?! Sasuke kau bilang?" kata Hinata sedikit emosi. Ia berdiri dari duduknya. Kemudian menghampiri Sai yang masih duduk di sofa. Sai agak terlonjak, kemudian ikut berdiri berhadapan dengan Hinata. Sai menatap mata Hinata yang memancarkan emosi, kemudian membalas perkataan Hinata dengan sedikit emosi juga.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sai agak meninggikan suaranya.

"Asal kau tahu saja ya, dia itu---" Hinata langsung menghentikan kata-katanya. Sedikit membuang nafas dan berusaha menguasai emosinya, kemudian duduk di sofa coklat itu. Sai menyusul Hinata dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Kak Sasuke?" Tanya Sai. Kali ini dengan suara yang datar.

Hinata menarik nafas panjang. Kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke Sai. Sedangkan Sai menatap wajah Hinata dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya…" Kata Hinata kemudian menunduk.

"Karna kau sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini."

"Dan lagi, kau adalah sepupu Sasuke…" perkataan terakhir Hinata kali ini sempat membuat Sai menoleh. Tapi kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ohh, lalu Kak Sasuke itu apa hubungannya denganmu?" Tanya Sai dengan mimik wajah penasaran. Ia agak bingung dengan semua ini. Dimulai dari ekspresi Hinata saat mendengar nama kakak sepupunya sampai masalah yang kini Hinata sembunyikan.

"Dia itu...," Hinata menengok ke arah Naruto yang masih berbaring di ranjang itu.

"pacar Sasuke." Kata Hinata kemudian. Sukses membuat wajah Sai membelalak karena terkejut.

"Na-Naruto? Jadi, Naruto itu pacar Kak Sasuke?" Sai tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Matanya memandang Hinata dan Naruto bergantian. Meminta penjelasan yang sejelas-jelasnya dari wanita tak berpupil itu.

"Iya. Jadi kau belum tahu?"

"Bibi Mikoto tidak sempat memberitahuku. Kereta yang akan membawaku kemari akan segera berangkat, jadi ia hanya sempat memberikanku alamat kantor ini dan berpesan bahwa pacar Kak Sasuke adalah direktur di sini."

"Oh—jadi tujuanmu kesini hanya untuk itu?"

"Tidak, sebenarnya tujuanku kesini karena dipindah-tugaskan ke rumah sakit ini."

"Kau—jadi kau seorang dokter?!" kata Hinata agak terkejut.

"Iya."

Keheningan sempat menguasai mereka sampai salah satu angkat bicara.

"Uhm…Hinata?"

"Ya?" Hinata agak sedikit menengok.

"Bolehkah aku merawat Naruto? Kalau aku sudah resmi pindah kerja di sini tentunya." Kata Sai dengan nada berharap. Ia ingin sekali selalu berada di dekat Naruto. Ya, kali ini ia sudah memastikan hatinya. Ia menyukai Naruto. Ralat—ia mencintai Naruto sejak pertama kali melihat wajah kecoklatan itu.

Hinata hanya tersenyum,

"Tentu saja."

Sai membalas senyuman Hinata, kali ini senyuman yang tulus.

"Terima kasih."

"Jadi, kalung ini boleh kuberikan padanya?" kata Sai sambil memperlihatkan kalung berbentuk bintang tadi. Hinata mengambil kalung itu dari tangan Sai dan memperhatikan kalung itu dengan seksama. Ternyata dibalik kalung perak itu terukir sebuah kata. CANCER.

"Apa maksudnya 'CANCER'? "

Sai hanya mengangkat bahu, ternyata ia sama sekali tidak tahu maksud dari tulisan tersebut.

Hinata mengembalikan kalung itu kepada Sai, kemudian mengangguk. Sai nampak senang. Kemudian menghampiri Naruto. Sai memandangi wajah Naruto selama beberapa detik. Mencoba meerekam wajah itu dalam hati dan pikirannya.

Sungguh, ia tak tahu kenapa ia bisa menyukai Naruto yang jelas-jelas tidak dikenalnya sama sekali dan baru ditemuinya tadi siang. Tapi dalam hatinya juga ia berpikir, ia tak mungkin bisa memiliki Naruto yang jelas-jelas milik kakak sepupunya, Sasuke. Tapi walau bagaimanapun, ia ingin membuat Naruto bahagia. Ia ingin yang pertama kali Naruto lihat saat ia sadar adalah wajahnya. Walaupun itu semua dapat menyakitkan hatinya kelak.

Sai mengelus pipi tan Naruto dan memandangi bibir Naruto. Ia ingin sekali merasakan sehangat apa senyuman Naruto saat ia sudah sadar nanti. Lalu ia memandangi kelopak mata Naruto yang tertutup.

'Aku ingin melihat seindah apa matamu, mata yang sama sekali belum pernah kulihat…'

Sai agak menyangga leher Naruto dan mulai memasangkan kalung perak itu di leher Naruto. Setelah selesai, ia memandangi wajah Naruto lagi dan membetulkan posisi bintang perak yang terbalik. Ingin sekali rasanya ia memeluk Naruto sekarang. Memeluk malaikat yang membawa kedamaian di hatinya.

Tapi ia tidak bisa, bintang itu terlalu tinggi. Ia tak dapat meraihnya. Ia tidak bisa merebut Naruto begitu saja. Belum lagi ia memikirkan perasaan Naruto pada Sasuke yang tentu saja masih kuat. Ia tidak bisa memaksa Naruto untuk menyukainya.

"Walaupun aku tidak bisa memilikimu, setidaknya biarkan aku mencintaimu…"

"Eh? Apa?" kata Hinata yang langsung mengalihkan pandangan dari jendela yang menghadap taman bunga di halaman rumah sakit.

"Tidak. Tidak ada." Sai hanya tersenyum dan duduk di bangku yang digunakan Hinata ketika menunggui Naruto tadi.

'Aku akan selalu menjagamu, bintangku…'

………………………………………………

_**To be continued…**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bintangku-bintangku!! Norak amat sih!!

*ditimpukin sampah*

Reader: lu sendiri yang bikin! Berarti lu yang norak!

Kuru: huwee~ *mewek*

Bintang kecil~

Dilangit yang biru..

Amat banyak, menghias angkasa..

Aku ingin~ terbang dan menari..

Jauh tinggi ke tempat kau berada~

Lalalala~

*nostalgia mode:on*

Silahkan bunuh saia!!!

Yang sudah membuat naru-chan dan sai menderita!!

Sesungguhnya kuru juga gak tega ama mereka,tapi..tapi..mo gimana lagi?!

Otak kuru udah merencanakan plot-nya tetap begini, tidak akan diobrak-abrik lagi!

Huweee~~

Naru-chaan~ *mewek baca fic sendiri*

Huhuhuhu~ T_T

a-apa_-hiks-_itu cha_-hiks-_character bashing? *sambil sesenggukan*

Kuru tunggu riviewnya yah…

JAAAAA!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre** Romance/Angst

**Pairing** SasuNaru, SaiNaru, SasuKarin(hoek), KakaIru belum muncuuuulll

**Rated** T

**A/N : MPREG, YAOI,AU, gak suka gak usah baca!**

…

-

Kenapa tak kunjung terbuka? Mata itu… aku ingin melihat mata itu. Kenapa kau belum bangun juga, Naruto? Tahukah kau seberapa besar keinginanku untuk melihat permata itu? Tahukah kau bahwa aku mulai mencintaimu?

-

…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**CANCER**

_**Chapter 3**_

**Presented by: Kurukaemo**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-

-

-

"Sai…," panggil Hinata lembut. Ia baru bangun dari tidur sejenaknya. Matanya tampak sayu dan membengkak, entah itu karena kurang tidur atau karena terlalu banyak menangis. Ia berdiri di samping ranjang putih itu, kemudian memandangi wajah Naruto yang pucat. Setelah beberapa saat, dialihkan wajahnya ke Sai. Pemuda yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Naruto itu sedang terlelap, mungkin kelelahan. Hinata tau bahwa pemuda itu baru sampai Tokyo tadi pagi dan sama sekali belum istirahat. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, posisi tidur Sai yang buruk menggerakkan hati Hinata untuk menyuruh pemuda itu tidur di sofa tempat ia tidur darurat tadi.

"Sai…," panggilnya lagi, kali ini lebih keras. Telapak tangan putihnya menggoncang tubuh Sai pelan. Perlahan tapi pasti mata onyx itu terbuka, menampakkan keseluruhan dari mata khas Uchiha itu.

"Hm?" balas Sai sedikit malas. Ia sedikit menguap, bola matanya ia biarkan menelusuri sekitar, mencari seseorang yang mengganggu tidurnya. Pandangannya kini bertemu dengan Hinata. Sosok wanita ramping itu sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan heran, mau tak mau membuat Sai penasaran.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sai lagi. Kali ini telapak tangan kanannya ia biarkan mengusap wajah porselennya.

"Tidak… hanya saja, apa kau tidak pegal tidur dalam posisi begitu? Aku yang sebagai penonton saja bisa membayangkan, kalau lama-kelamaan aku tidur seperti kau, leherku akan miring—atau patah mungkin?" jawab Hinata sambil meraba lehernya.

"Hehe… tidak kok… sudah biasa. Lagipula aku sudah sering seperti ini di ruang kerjaku yang sebelumnya," Kali ini Sai menegakkan duduknya, "Oh, iya. Jam berapa sekarang?"

Hinata melirik ke jam tangan violetnya, "Jam… 07.15," ia berjalan ke arah meja di samping ranjang Naruto dan mengambil tas kerjanya, "Uhm… Sai,"

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kau menjaga Naruto sebentar? Aku harus ke kantor menyelesaikan beberapa urusan, setelah itu aku akan kembali ke sini. Tidak lama kok," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Tangannya sibuk mencari-cari kunci mobil di dalam tasnya.

Sai mengangguk, "Tentu saja,"

"Oh, satu lagi," kali ini perhatian Hinata terfokus seutuhnya pada Sai, "kau tidak kembali ke rumahmu? Kalau kau mau ke rumahmu dulu, aku tunggu di sini saja. Lalu berangkat kalau kau sudah kembali,"

Sai agak berpikir sebentar, "Ah, tak apa, kok. Kalau aku tidak salah, ada sedikit barang-barangku yang sudah di bawa ke ruang kerjaku di rumah sakit ini. Mungkin pakaianku juga ada," jawab Sai sambil mengambil handphone dari saku celananya. Kemudian mulai menekan nomor-nomor yang tidak beraturan itu dan menekan tombol 'yes'.

Hinata menunggu Sai menyelesaikan obrolannya dengan lawan bicaranya. Sambil sesekali memperhatikan pembicaraan Sai dengan seseorang yang sepertinya dari petugas jasa pengangkutan.

"Siapa, Sai?", tanya Hinata pelan.

"Petugas jasa yang mengangkut barang-barangku, mereka bilang mereka juga mengantarkan beberapa pakaianku, jadi aku bisa mandi di sini," jawab Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya! Mungkin jam 10 aku kembali, sekalian membawa sarapan untukmu." saat Hinata hampir membuka pintu ruangan bercat putih itu, suara Sai menahan Hinata.

"Tunggu!"

Hinata berbalik dan memasang tampang bingung, "Ada apa, Sai?"

Sai agak menelan ludah, "Apakah kau sudah memberi tahu Kak Sasuke tentang keadaan Naruto?"

Hinata terdiam sebentar, kemudian menjawab dengan santai, "Belum, aku rasa aku akan memberitahunya nanti,"

"Oh… baiklah…,"

"Tapi, Sai. Kau jangan pernah memberitahu Sasuke tentang hal ini. Biar aku saja," kata Hinata sambil keluar ruangan, "Sampai nanti," dan pintu itu pun tertutup diiringi suara 'klik' pelan. Meninggalkan Sai dan Naruto berdua saja di ruangan serba putih itu.

Sai sendiri tahu, ia bahkan tidak menginginkan Sasuke, TAHU akan hal ini.

Sai agak menghela nafas, kemudian menatap pemuda berambut pirang yang ada di sampingnya, yang masih belum membuka mata barang sedetikpun sejak kemarin.

"Matamu…," Sai mengelus kelopak mata Naruto, "kenapa tidak kelihatan juga ya? Padahal aku sudah menunggu untuk melihat mata orang yang menjadi cinta pertamaku lho…"

Sai tersenyum pahit, pikirannya menerawang, ia sungguh bingung dengan dirinya sendiri yang bisa jatuh cinta dengan semudah ini. Dan lagi ini cinta pertama... bukan seumur hidup, memang. Tapi setidaknya, bertemu dengan Naruto membuat dirinya seperti mencintai orang pertama kali.

Sai bangkit dan hendak berjalan ke ruang ruangan, kemudian menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Aku ke ruanganku dulu ya, jangan ke mana-mana." Sai tersenyum dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

***

"Brengsek!" Sang Uchiha mengumpat kesal. Sedetik kemudian remote tak berdosa itu bertemu dengan sang majikan.

Televisi _Scarlet_ 32 inch di depannya seketika terjungkal ke belakang dan bertubrukan dengan lantai marmer mewah itu. Disusul dengan suara-suara khas listrik yang konslet. Remote yang tadi dilemparnya hilang di dalam rongga tubuh televisi mewah nan tipis itu.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.26 pagi, tetapi entah mengapa ia sama sekali tidak berpakaian rapih seperti biasanya. Padahal jam kerjanya sudah lewat hampir setengah jam yang lalu. Tapi toh, ia tidak perlu sedisiplin itu. Karena ialah pemilik perusahaan yang sudah turun-temurun dikelola keluarganya. Perusahaan yang mencakup segala bidang bisnis yang entah berapa jumlahnya itu, ia tidak mau memikirkannya.

"_Dasar perempuan brengsek…" _rutuknya dalam hati.

Ia tidak tahu sebodoh apa dirinya saat itu, yang jelas ia merasa tidak ada orang paling bodoh di dunia ini selain dirinya.

Seorang Sasuke Uchiha—yang jelas-jelas merupakan keturunan klan nomor satu se-Jepang, bisa diperdaya semudah itu oleh direktur Hebi Corporation.

Perusahaan yang kali ini mulai naik daun, yang hampir menyaingi Uchiha sekalipun.

Ia tahu perusahaan milik keluarga Karin itu adalah perusahaan yang memanfaatkan kelemahan suatu perusahaan untuk menghancurkannya. Suatu hal yang sama sekali tidak diketahui oleh masyarakat Jepang yang sudah terlanjur patuh dan percaya pada Hebi.

"Aku disuruh mencintai pelacur seperti dia? Apa si tua bangka itu sudah gila!" umpatnya lagi sambil meminum kopi yang sudah setengah dingin. Kopi yang tidak senikmat biasanya, tidak senikmat buatan Naruto.

"_Naruto…"_

Nama itu terngiang begitu saja di kepalanya. Sejak kemarin sampai ia pulang kerja pun ia tidak melihat sosok kekasihnya itu ada di rumah. Pantas saja ia merasa ada yang kurang. Tidak ada kalimat 'Selamat datang, Sasuke.', diiringi dengan senyum secerah mentari seperti biasanya.

Sasuke merasa Naruto sedang ada pekerjaan banyak, lembur, atau apa. Makanya ia tidak memastikannya lewat telepon seperti biasanya. Otaknya sudah cukup penuh memikirkan ancaman dari Hebi.

Ia terpaksa, ia harus melakukan itu semua di depan Karin. Pura-pura tersenyum, pura-pura tertawa. Tapi pertanyaannya, mengapa ia sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan itu di depan Naruto? Mengapa setiap ia pulang ke rumah, ia selalu saja mengacuhkan Naruto? Kenapa tidak ada sedikit saja sisa stok senyum untuk kekasih tercintanya itu?

Ia sungguh merasa bersalah telah mendiamkan Naruto seperti ini. Tapi, bukan maunya kalau otaknya sedang tidak bisa diajak kompromi untuk sedikit saja memikirkan kekasihnya di rumah. Setiap sampai di rumah, hanya lelah, letih, dan emosi saja yang tersisa di kepalanya. Bibirnya sudah terlalu lelah menyunggingkan senyum munafik di depan pelacur murahan titisan Orochimaru itu.

'_Aku sudah mengetahui kelemahanmu, Uchiha. Turuti kata-kataku kalau kau mau semuanya selamat…'_

"Aku tidak akan semudah itu melepaskan Uchiha padamu dan anakmu yang pelacur itu, Tua Bangka…"

Ia mengambil telepon nirkabel yang ada di sebelah sofa yang sekarang didudukinya. Kemudian memencet tombol-tombol itu dengan setengah hati. Bukan maunya untuk membolos di saat-saat begini. Tapi keinginannya untuk mencari Naruto sudah tidak dapat dielakkan lagi.

_Tuuut…_

"Halo, ini aku. Aku tidak masuk kerja hari ini. Jadi tolong semua berkas-berkas atau surat pengajuan ditaruh di ruanganku saja. Aku percaya padamu, Ino."

_Klik._

Secepat ia mengakhiri panggilannya, ia kini sudah berada di depan kamarnya dengan Naruto. Kamar yang hampir seminggu ini jarang disentuhnya kecuali untuk berganti pakaian mandi. Bahkan tadi malam pun ia tertidur di sofa dan belum sempat untuk mencuci muka atau mandi sekalipun.

Ia membuka pintu itu perlahan. Kemudian langsung melesat ke kamar mandi dan menunaikan tugas paginya. Selesai mandi, ia langsung menarik asal sebuah kaus hitam dan jeans putih dari lemarinya kemudian memakainya dengan malas-malasan.

Suara gemericik air _shower_ dari dalam kamar mandi membuatnya terganggu. Padahal seingat Sasuke, ia sudah mematikannya setelih menggunakannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Mungkin rusak, pikirnya.

Kaki jenjangnya sekali lagi melangkah pelan ke kamar mandi di kamarnya. Setelah melewati pintu kayu berukir itu, ia segera menuju ke sebuah ruang kecil di sebelah _bathup_. Setelah mematikan air yang sedari tadi mengucur dari shower, ia bermaksud mengeringkan tangannya yang basah dengan handuk oranye yang tersampir di samping lemari yang berisi alat-alat mandi.

Selesai mengeringkan tangannya, saat ia bermaksud mengalihkan pandangannya menuju pintu, matanya menangkap suatu benda aneh bertengger di salah satu celah kecil di lemari itu. Dengan hati-hati ia menarik benda itu dari celah kecil supaya tidak patah, karena celah itu menjepit benda persegi putih mencurigakan tersebut. Benda apa ini? Apa Naruto bermaksud menyembunyikannya?, pikirnya

Setelah berkutat dengan benda persegi itu selama beberapa menit, akhirnya benda itu terpisah juga dengan lemari kecil itu. kemudian membolak-balik benda itu dengan mimik wajah bingung.

Sasuke membelalakkan mata menyadari benda yang sedari tadi ia perjuangkan, sebuah benda persegi kecil dengan sebuah lubang yang menampakkan garis-garis merah mencurigakan.

Sasuke tidak terlalu bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui benda apa itu sebenarnya, ia tahu dengan jelas bahwa itu adalah benda yang tidak seharusnya berada di rumahnya. Rumahnya yang hanya dihuni oleh dua orang laki-laki, ia dan Naruto.

"_Testpack_… "

***

Sepanjang jalan Sasuke terus mengumpat kesal. Mulai dari perusahaannya yang terancam bangkrut dan dugaan penyelingkuhan Naruto, itu semua membuatnya serasa tenggelam dalam lubang yang dalam. Betapa cinta dan bisnis bisa dibandingkan dengan mudah olehnya, yang jelas-jelas SUDAH lebih mementingkan perusahaannya.

Sesungguhnya ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya saat ini. Ia sebagai kekasih Naruto, orang yang paling menyayangi Naruto, tidak mau percaya begitu saja akan anggapan yang kini menghantui pikirannya. Kemungkinan pertama, Naruto selingkuh… Ya, itu yang ada di pikirannya. Mengingat hanya ada satu kemungkinan lain yang mengarah pada _testpack_ di tangan kirinya itu, otaknya dengan seenaknya mencetuskan hal itu.

Tapi ia juga tidak mau berharap banyak pada kemungkinan kedua. Naruto hamil. Hah, betapa idiot dirinya apabila percaya pada hal mustahil seperti itu. Naruto itu laki-laki. Titik.

Lalu yang mana yang harus ia percayai sekarang? Naruto selingkuh? Atau Naruto hamil? Ia rasa sebodoh apapun anak kecil yang ditanya seperti itu, pasti menjawab kemungkinan pertama.

Tetapi mengapa ia lebih tertarik pada kemungkinan ke dua? Apakah sebesar itu rasa percayanya pada kekasihnya sendiri? Setelah berbagai opininya sendiri yang melayang-layang di pikirannya, ia lebih memilih yang ke dua. Semoga saja begitu. Lagipula ia senang JIKA bisa mempunyai anak dari kekasihnya. Walaupun hal itu tidak mungkin kecuali dijunjung oleh ilmu pengetahuan dan teknologi saat ini.

Tak lama kemudian Lamborghini hitam itu sampai di sebuah gerbang besar pembatas antara kantor perusahaan Naruto dengan jalan raya. Seperti orang kesetanan, Sasuke membunyikan klakson beberapa kali hingga membuat satpam yang sedang menikmati sarapan di posnya lari tergopoh-gopoh. Menyadari bahwa yang ia hadapi adalah Uchiha Sasuke, si satpam langsung melebarkan gerbang itu hingga mobil Sasuke dapat melewatinya. Namun ekspresi gugup menghantuinya ketika Sasuke membuka kaca mobil dan menatapnya tajam.

"Apa Naruto ada di dalam?", suara dingin dan datar itu nyaris membuat sang satpam tua itu serangan jantung.

"S-saya tidak tahu, Sasuke-sama. K-kemarin saya tidak bertugas, jadi saya tidak tahu Naruto-sama ada di dalam atau tidak. S-seingat saya, saya tidak pernah melihat Naruto-sama sejak tadi pagi," jawabnya gemetaran.

Sang Uchiha memukul klaksonnya keras, "Lalu kau tahu di mana Hinata?"

"Oh, t-tadi pagi beliau ke sini, mungkin ada di dalam,"

Sasuke sedikit menghela nafas, "Ya sudah, terima kasih…," ia melirik ke _nametag_ yang melekat di dada kiri satpam itu, "…Pak Sarutobi,"

Si satpam memberikan penghormatan dan senyum gugup sebagai balasan.

Sasuke langsung masuk melewati gerbang itu dan membanting setir ke arah kiri, di mana terdapat tempat parkir sementara di sana. Ia memakirkan mobilnya sembarang dan turun dari mobilnya. Sedikit tergesa ia masuk ke Namikaze sambil meremas _testpack_ yang ada di tangan kirinya.

***

"Nggh…" Naruto mengerang ketika merasakan kesadaran perlahan-lahan kembali padanya. Walaupun berat, ia paksakan matanya untuk membuka perlahan. Ia bisa merasakan sekujur tubuhnya terasa lemah dan susah digerakkan. Mungkin karena kebanyakan tidur, pikirnya.

Dengan hati-hati ia menumpukan badannya dengan kedua tangannya supaya bisa duduk dengan benar. Ia mengaduh pelan ketika punggung tangan yang tertancapkan infusnya tersenggol pinggangnya sendiri.

'_Tunggu… infus?'_

Ia meneliti satu persatu yang ada di ruangan itu. Mulai dari perabot, meja, jendela, ranjang, semuanya berwarna putih. Hal ini membuat pikirannya tertuju pada satu tempat. Rumah Sakit.

"Agh!" ia mengaduh lagi ketika nyeri menyerang perutnya. Membuatnya susah menggerakkan badan walau hanya sekedar membetulkan posisi duduknya yang miring. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengelus perutnya yang masih datar perlahan. Matanya ia biarkan terus fokus pada perutnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, sayang?" katanya lembut, "aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku kalau kau sampai terluka…," tambahnya lagi.

Naruto terus saja mengelus perutnya, ia tidak mempedulikan sedang dimana ia sekarang. Ia tidak terlalu peduli bahwa di sekitarnya tidak ada seorangpun. Karena itu memang yang ia inginkan. Ia tahu 'sesuatu' yang ada di perutnya belumlah bernyawa, tapi toh itu tidak menyusutkan niatnya.

"Kau sedang apa di dalam?" katanya lagi.

"Hihi… lucu ya, aku yakin kau masih terlalu kecil, mungkin sebesar ibu jariku," lanjutnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Naruto terus saja berbicara dengan sesuatu di perutnya seolah-olah yang di ajak bicara ada di hadapannya. Memang itulah kebiasaannya akhir-akhir ini. Ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengobrol dengan 'sesuatu' di perutnya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya menjadi mempunyai semangat hidup setelah Sasuke mengacuhkannya, sesuatu yang membuatnya akan terus mempertahankan Sasuke apapun yang terjadi. Karena ia tidak ingin, 'sesuatu' yang akan keluar dari tubuhnya kelak tidak mempunyai ayah… tidak mempunyai tempat untuk berteduh dikala ibunya sedang berusaha untuk tetap hidup di dunia. Naruto tahu, ini semua bisa membahayakan nyawanya. Tapi apa yang tidak demi Sasuke?

Ia terus menerus memandangi perutnya, tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang memperhatikan lewat jendela kecil di bagian atas pintu putih itu.

***

Ia memperhatikan sosok mungil dari luar ruangan, menghiraukan pandangan heran dari para pengunjung dan suster-suster yang berlalu lalang di koridor rumah sakit itu. Di pundak kanannya bersarang sebuah ransel hitam hasil penemuan di ruang kerja barunya, sedangkan di tangan kirinya terdapat sebuah jas putih bersih. Jas kerjanya, jas yang akan ia gunakan selama bekerja di rumah sakit ini.

Sekarang yang ada di pikirannya hanya satu.

'Dia sudah bangun…' teriaknya dalam hati. Entah karena terlalu girang atau karena otaknya yang sudah mulai tidak beres.

Ia menatap pemuda pirang itu dari jendela kecil di pintu. Ia bisa melihat Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan terus saja berbicara pada perutnya. Tangan kanannya terus-menerus mengelus perutnya yang datar. Aneh, sedang apa dia? Pikirnya.

Merasa sekarang saat yang tepat, Sai mengetuk pintu itu.

"Yaaa—masuk!"

Mendapat jawaban dari dalam, ia langsung mendorong pintu itu ke dalam dan berbalik untuk menutupnya kembali. Menghiraukan pandangan kaget yang diberikan Naruto padanya.

"Sasuke…"

…

_**To Be Continued…**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nyaaaaaa gomen lama update! m(_,_)m

kuru abis ujian jadi baru bisa bikin sekarang-sekarang ini. Itu juga diganggu ama mouse kompi yang rusak! Buh! Mana suaranya tiap scrollbutton-nya di puter, ada suara "ctak…ctek…" gitu lagi, aneh… ==" sempet diganti ama dua mouse lain, yang ada bolanya ama yang kaya mainan bayi(gak elit banget sih bahasanya…). Eeehhhhhhhhhhh malah eror! Anjrot.

Gomen bagi yang nungguin! Light-chan! Nih sudah ku apdet! Moga puas ya!

Arigato…

Review? X)


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth

HOLA MINNAAA

Lama tak jumpaaa

Kangen deh! *peluk readers/reviewers*

Makasih riviewnya!! Ini udah diapdet! XD

Sebelumnya saya akan menanggapi pertanyaan dari para readers dan riviewers tentang makna dari CANCER.

CANCER yang dimaksud bukan nama penyakit lho… saya ambil dari judul lagu My Chemical Romance yang judulnya sama, Cancer. Perjalanan Naru masih panjang. Semoga nggak bosen bacanya ya! XD saya tau judul itu memang nggak nyambung sama ceritanya, tapi apa mau dikata, otak saya emang bleng waktu itu. mau ganti judul, takutnya banyak yang protes dan bingung. Tapi… tolong kasih saya saran… apakah fic ini memang harus ganti judul? TT__TT

Dan masalah kalung bintang itu, mungkin akan saya jelaskan seiring berjalannya waktu :D

Masalah kenapa saya jarang/lama update, itu karena memang kondisi saya yang nggak memungkinkan untuk sekedar ngetik. Komputer saya sering eror, virus pastinya. Ke warnet pun terasa berat bagi saya. Mungkin kalau ada yang mau beliin laptop dan dengan sukarela bayarin tagihan speedy, saya bakal apdet seminggu sekali deh. XP -geplaked-

* * *

**Disclaimer** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre** Romance/Angst

**Pairing** SasuNaru, SaiNaru, SasuKarin(hoek), KakaIru.

**Rated** T

**A/N : MPREG, Shounen-ai, AU, character bashing. Don't like don't read.**

**

* * *

**

Untuk mewujudkan sebuah cinta terkadang memang dibutuhkan hal gila. Tapi demi dia aku rela melakukan itu. Walau harus mati sekalipun, setidaknya ini bukti cintaku padanya. Ia akan mengingatku seumur hidup karena inilah pengorbanan terbesarku…

* * *

**CANCER**

_**Chapter 4 : The Truth**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Sai terpana melihat lautan yang terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Biru samudera yang terbias di mata biru jernih. Sai seakan tenggelam kalau-kalau tidak berpegangan pada tiang batas kesadarannya. Ia tidak bisa menolak pesona tersendiri yang dipancarkan mata langit itu. Mata yang bisa membawa akal sehatnya terbang ke langit sekaligus menenggelamkannya di samudera tak berdasar. Mata jernih bak safir murni yang memikat setiap orang dengan keindahannya. Mata yang melambangkan kepolosan dan keceriaan dari sang pemilik…

_Tetapi dia memanggilku apa tadi? Sasuke?_

Keterpanaan Sai seakan menghilang, digantikan dengan guratan sakit hati yang terekspresi jelas di wajah pucat itu. Naruto masih terus menatap pemuda yang memiliki kesamaan wajah dengan Sasuke di depannya. Sebenarnya ia bisa dengan jelas mengetahui kalau pemuda di hadapannya bukan Sasuke. Kulitnya yang lebih pucat, senyumnya, dan rambutnya yang sama sekali tidak mirip dengan perangai kekasihnya semakin menguatkan dugaannya.

"Aku bukan Sasuke…" jawabnya lembut. Walaupun begitu hatinya meronta-ronta mengingat ia baru saja disangka kakak sepupunya, "aku Sai, adik sepupu Sasuke." ia menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke hadapan Naruto.

Naruto memandangi tangan pucat itu sebentar, diangkatnya tangan kanannya untuk membalas Sai, "Aku Naruto. Aku--"

"Kekasih Kak Sasuke, iya 'kan?" Sai memotong kalimat pemuda pirang di depannya. Senyum hangatnya seakan membius Naruto yang masih duduk dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"I… Iya." jawabnya pelan. Ia menarik tangannya dan mempersilahkan Sai untuk duduk di kursi, "kenapa Sai bisa tahu?" tanyanya.

"Hinata yang memberitahukannya," ia menggantungkan jas putih yang dibawanya di punggung kursi dan menaruh tas ranselnya di lantai, "bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Lumayan… setidaknya lebih baik dari sebelumnya," Naruto tersenyum. "di mana Hinata?"

"Hinata sedang ke kantormu untuk mengurus sesuatu. Ia bilang ia akan ke sini sekitar jam 10." Jawab Sai.

"Oh…" Naruto hanya meng-oh-kan.

Raut heran terekspresi jelas di wajah Sai saat Naruto tiba-tiba diam. Detik demi detik ia lalui dengan memperhatikan si pemuda pirang. Merasa tidak enak dengan suasana canggung seperti ini, ia memilih membuka pembicaraan.

"Apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Sepertinya ada yang salah denganmu…" Sai menaikkan alisnya bingung.

Selama beberapa detik Naruto terdiam, "Tidak… hanya saja…" Naruto menghembuskan nafas panjang, "..tidak jadi."

Bukannya puas, jawaban Naruto malah semakin membuatnya penasaran. "Kau bisa memberitahukan semua keluhanmu padaku, Naruto. Aku ini dokter, lho." Bujuk Sai. ia mencoba meyakinkan bahwa ia adalah orang yang bisa dipercaya.

"Hah? Serius?" Naruto tampak terkejut dengan pengakuan Sai.

Sai mengangguk sembari mempertontonkan senyum tulusnya, "Jadi kau tidak bisa membohongiku begitu saja, aku bisa dengan mudah membedakan mana wajah orang sakit dan mana wajah orang yang sehat."

"Hebat…" Naruto menatap Sai kagum, "oh, iya. Berarti, Sai kenal dengan dokter Kakashi?"

Sai sedikit berpikir, "Apakah dokter Kakashi itu… orang yang selalu memakai masker dan menyeret seorang pria berkuncir kemana-mana?"

Naruto mengangguk antusias.

Sai tersenyum geli, "Tentu saja. Beliau yang memindah-tugaskan aku ke sini. Hanya saja aku belum sempat bertemu sapa dengannya, hanya sedikit tidak yakin."

Lengkungan manis muncul di wajah Naruto, "Uhm, bisakah Sai memanggilkannya untukku? Aku ingin bicara dengannya sekarang juga. Penting." Ujarnya. Wajahnya menyiratkan keseriusan, walau Sai menganggap hal tersebut sebagai kepolosan.

"Hmph—maaf…ku rasa beliau juga sedang tidak ada di rumah sakit ini. Tadi sewaktu aku mengecek ke ruangannya, Iruka-san bilang beliau sedang ada urusan di luar." Sai berusaha menahan tawanya melihat wajah polos pemuda di depannya.

Ekspresi Naruto yang awalnya serius hilang seketika, digantikan dengan ekspresi ngambek khas anak-anak. Manyun seperti anak kecil. Sebenarnya ia ingin protes, tetapi entah kenapa ia malas untuk melakukan itu sekarang. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanya Sasuke…

Sai mati-matian menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Naruto yang lucu. " Memangnya ada perlu apa, Naruto?" tanya Sai.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas kecewa, "Tidak apa, ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan dengan dokter Kakashi. Kalau begitu, bisakah kau memanggilkan Iruka-san?"

Sai mengangguk kecil, "Tentu. Aku akan memanggilkannya untukmu," ucap Sai lembut, "ngomong-ngomong, apa hubunganmu dengan Iruka-san?"

Naruto menerawang, "Iruka-san…" senyuman kecil perlahan-lahan muncul di wajahnya, "…sudah kuanggap sebagai ayahku sendiri. Begitu juga dengan dokter Kakashi,"

Sai berdiri dan memakai jas dokternya. Ia tersenyum "Baiklah, tunggu di sini!"

Naruto menghela nafas setelah pintu ruangannya tertutup perlahan, kemudian tersenyum pahit, "sudah lama ya… tadi aku bermimpi bertemu Ibu…"

Dan dengan itu, Naruto menitikkan air mata yang tidak sempat ia keluarkan. Ibunya… orang yang mati-matian mencegahnya untuk bersama Sasuke. Orang yang ia tinggalkan hanya untuk bersama Sasuke. Dan kini… ia mulai merasa bersalah…

Jujur saja, ia tidak mau mengakui bahwa ibunya benar…

Sasuke akan meninggalkannya suatu saat nanti…

***

"Sakura, di mana Hinata?" tanya Sasuke saat ia sampai di meja resepsionis. Ia langsung masuk begitu tahu kalau Hinata ada di Namikaze. Bertemu Hinata adalah prioritasnya saat ini. Karena menurutnya, keberadaan Naruto hanya Hinata yang mengetahuinya.

"Saya rasa beliau ada di ruangannya, Sasuke-san." jawab Sakura sopan, "apa perlu saya laporkan kedatangan anda?"

"Tidak usah." Sasuke melihat sekeliling lobby, mencoba mencari keberadaan kekasihnya. Siapa tahu satpam yang tadi ditemuinya tidak becus bekerja.

"Apa Naruto ada di sini?" tanyanya Sasuke lagi.

Sakura menatap kekasih bos-nya heran, "Eh? Bukannya Naruto-sama sedang dirawat di rumah sakit?" tanyanya bingung.

Sasuke tersentak, "Rumah sakit?" ia mengernyit heran, "bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada tinggi.

"Anda tidak tahu? Naruto-sama sudah dirawat sejak kemarin siang. Beliau ditemukan pingsan di kamar mandi saat istirahat makan siang," ucapnya dengan nada khawatir, "kami para karyawan belum sempat menjenguk beliau karena banyak urusan yang harus diselesaikan. Apalagi semakin banyak pekerjaan yang terbengkalai setelah beliau dirawat." lanjutnya lagi.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengindahkan penjelasan panjang lebar Sakura, "Kau tahu Naruto dirawat di rumah sakit mana?" sembur Sasuke langsung.

"Saya tidak tahu, Sasuke-san. Tetapi mungkin Hinata tahu, dialah yang membawa Naruto-sama ke rumah sakit."

_Kenapa Hinata tidak memberitahuku sama sekali? Apa yang ada di otaknya?_

"Di mana ruangan Hinata?"

"Di lantai dua. Jalan lurus saja, ruangan nomor dua dari ujung."

"Ya sudah. Terima kasih, Sakura."

Sasuke bergegas menuju lift dan menunggu hingga pintu logam itu terbuka. Setelah terbuka, ia segera masuk dan menekan tombol '2' yang tersedia di sisi dalam lift. Merasa bahwa lantai ini adalah tujuannya, ia segera keluar dan berjalan cepat menuju tempat yang tadi diberitahu oleh Sakura. Ruang nomor dua dari ujung.

Ia menemukannya, di sisi pintu itu bertengger tulisan 'Vice Direct. Hinata Hyuuga'. Ia mengetuk pintu percuma dan langsung mendorong pintu itu kasar.

"Hinata!" teriaknya kasar.

Hinata yang sedang serius meneliti beberapa file Namikaze otomatis kaget dengan kedatangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Tambah kaget lagi melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang emosi. Pria yang sudah menghianati sahabatnya sampai-sampai Naruto dirawat di rumah sakit karena kondisi tubuhnya yang melemah.

Seketika, kekagetan itu berubah menjadi suatu perasaan panas dan benci. Kalau saja ia tidak mengendalikan emosinya, ia yakin tangannya akan bertindak.

"Tidak bisa sopan sedikit, Uchiha?" tanya Hinata dingin.

Sasuke membelalak kaget, "Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau Naruto dirawat di rumah sakit?! Kau sahabatnya 'kan?" tanyanya penuh emosi. Kekagetannya semakin bertambah melihat tanggapan santai yang diberikan oleh Hinata.

"Kau masih peduli ternyata…" Hinata menaruh berkas-berkas perusahaan itu dan menatap mata onyx Sasuke tajam. Ia mendengus, "…duduklah. Akan aku jelaskan semua. Sebagi gantinya kau harus menjawab semua pertanyaan yang kuberikan."

_Apa mau orang ini?_

"Apa maksudmu? Sekarang Naruto sedang di rumah sakit, dan kau malah bersikap santai seperti ini? Bukannya kau yang tidak peduli padanya?!" Sasuke mulai terpancing emosi. Ia tidak peduli yang dibentaknya saat ini adalah seorang wanita.

"Kau tahu, orang sepertimu tidak pantas menjadi pendamping Naruto, Sasuke." ujar wanita itu dingin.

Sasuke berusaha menahan emosinya, "Dengar, Hinata. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat. Cepat beritahu aku di mana rumah sakit tempat Naruto di rawat." Sasuke berusaha merendahkan suaranya. Matanya menatap dingin pada wanita yang tiba-tiba saja bersikap aneh padanya itu. Imej lembut Hinata hilang sudah dari pikirannya.

Hinata menautkan alisnya, "Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Orang yang tidak setia sepertimu hanya akan membuat Naruto tambah sakit,"

"Tidak setia? Kau ini bicara apa?!" Sasuke kembali bertanya dengan nada tinggi.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa hubunganmu dengan Karin?"

DEG!

Pertanyaan yang salah di waktu yang salah. Sasuke merasa jantungnya melompat keluar. Pertanyaan yang selama ini ia hindari keluar dari mulut seseorang yang tak lain adalah sahabat dari Naruto. Tetapi dalam hati ia masih bersyukur yang mengetahui hal ini adalah Hinata, bukan Naruto. Menurut Sasuke, selama yang mengetahui adalah orang lain selain Naruto, ia masih bisa mengatasinya.

"Kau… kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanyanya.

"Kau hanya perlu menjawab," Hinata memperingatkan dengan nada dingin.

_Habis sudah… dia tahu semuanya…_

Sasuke bergelut dalam pikirannya lumayan lama, hingga tak terasa 2 menit sudah ia berdiri seperti itu. Hinata… dia tahu. Dia bisa tahu semudah itu. Padahal menurutnya, semua yang dilakukannya dengan Karin tertutup rapat dan hanya Hebi yang mengetahuinya. Begitu juga kesepakatannya dengan Orochimaru.

"Kenapa diam, Sasuke?"

Tanpa sadar keringat dingin menetes di pelipis kanannya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberitahumu semuanya. Tetapi aku mohon, jangan pernah memberitahu Naruto tentang hal ini," pinta Sasuke dengan nada memelas. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya saat itu, ia merendahkan dirinya di depan Hinata hanya supaya semua ini tidak sampai ke telinga orang yang dicintainya.

"Aku akan melakukannya kalau memang alasanmu itu masuk akal," ujar Hinata sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, "duduklah."

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang sudah tersedia. Keringat dingin mengucur deras di pelipisnya. Karena ia tahu, kalau sampai hal ini di ketahui oleh Orochimaru, bisa-bisa perusahaan yang sudah dipertahankan keluarganya selama lebih dari 30 tahun hancur begitu saja. Atau bahkan berita kematian Naruto tidak akan asing lagi di telinganya.

"Baiklah," Sasuke menarik nafas panjang, "semua ini bermula dari 2 bulan yang lalu…"

Hinata mendengarkan penjelasan itu dengan seksama. Hatinya tidak menyanggupi untuk melewatkan detik-detik itu begitu saja. Ia sungguh ingin tahu apa gerangan yang membuat Uchiha di depannya ini tega melakukan hal seperti itu. Setidaknya ia ingin semuanya diperjelas, atau mungkin sekalian diselesaikan supaya tidak tambah rumit.

"Jadi--kalau kau tidak menuruti kemauan Orochimaru, perusahaanmu akan dijatuhkan begitu?" tanya Hinata sinis.

"Ya, begitulah." Sasuke menenggalamkan mukanya di kedua telapak tangannya. Pikirannya menerawang jauh. Bercabang menjadi dua masalah berbeda namun saling berpengaruh.

"Dan kau sama sekali tidak menyadari keadaan Naruto yang sudah mulai sakit-sakitan sejak sebulan lalu? Sesibuk-sibuknya kau dengan perusahaanmu, setidaknya pandanglah wajahnya walaupun sedetik!"

Sasuke terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Karena, Hinata benar. Ia terlalu sibuk mengurusi perusahaan miliknya yang sedang di ujung tanduk. Setiap detik, menit, jam… ia habiskan di ruang kerjanya tanpa mempedulikan keberadaan Naruto sama sekali.

"Aku… sungguh menyesal, Hinata. Jadi aku mohon biarkan aku bertemu dengan Naruto," pinta Sasuke lirih.

"…"

***

"Hai, Naruto. Mencariku?"

"Iruka-san!!" Naruto girang melihat sosok ayah angkatnya itu. Saat Naruto hendak turun dari tempat tidur, Iruka buru-buru menghampiri Naruto dan mencegahnya.

"Ingat bayimu," bisik Iruka di telinga Naruto.

Mata Naruto membulat, kemudian mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya aku membiarkan kalian berdua disini, aku yakin banyak yang ingin kalian bicarakan. Sampai nanti," Sai yang sadar keadaan segera keluar dari ruangan setelah memberikan senyuman khas-nya.

"Ya, Sai. Nanti ke sini lagi ya!" seru Naruto.

"Sip."

Dan pintu itu pun tertutup.

Raut wajah Iruka yang awalnya cerah, meredup seketika saat menatap wajah pucat di depannya. Wajah sosok anak angkatnya selama hampir 10 tahun ini. Wajah yang dulu bersinar bak mentari, sekarang berubah menjadi raut tanpa jiwa. Semua yang dilihatnya di wajah tan itu kosong, tak ada sinar. Tak ada rasa ingin dikasihani… seolah pemuda pirang itu bisa mengatasi semua dengan caranya sendiri. Dengan tubuhnya, jiwanya… nyawanya…

Salahnya… semua ini salahnya. Dia merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh di dunia karena tidak bisa mencegah niat gila anaknya itu. Niat gila yang perlahan-lahan mengambil hidup pemuda di depannya. Bukan niat lagi, mungkin. Naruto memang sudah melakukannya.

"Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali, Naruto…" Iruka berucap dingin. Mata coklatnya memandang lurus ke mata biru yang kini redup di depannya.

"Lepaskan saja Sasuke, dia hanya bisa membuatmu sakit," sambung Iruka lagi.

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum pahit, senyum yang ia pikir bisa membuatnya terlihat kuat.

"Tidak bisa, Iruka… semua sudah terlanjur. Aku terlanjur mengandung anaknya…"

Iruka ingin menangis mendengarnya, mengingat yang dilakukan anaknya itu sangat beresiko.

"Untuk apa kau melakukan ini, hah? Kau menghabiskan tabunganmu selama ini hanya demi anak itu. Kau bahkan rela tubuhmu rusak karena bayi itu. Bagaimana kalau semuanya sudah tidak mungkin lagi? Bagaimana kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa padamu? Kau tidak berpikir sampai ke sana?!" Iruka berteriak lumayan keras. Wajahnya memerah menahan air mata. Naruto hanya menunduk diam.

"Kau bisa mati, Naruto… Kemungkinan kau masih bisa bertahan hanya 30%...," Iruka mengusap air di sudut matanya, "—itu pun kalau semuanya lancar… bagaimana kalau tidak?"

Naruto tersenyum dan menggeleng lemah, "Aku--tidak tahu."

Iruka miris mendengarnya. Sekali menduga ia sudah yakin, tentu Naruto akan sangat terpukul kalau pengorbanannya selama ini sia-sia. Uang pribadi Naruto yang berjumlah ratusan juta ia habiskan untuk melakukan percobaan. Ya, percobaan. Itu artinya belum pernah teruji, belum juga dipastikan bahwa hal tersebut tidak beresiko besar. Tetapi Naruto sudah dibutakan, ia rela melakukan apa saja agar Sasuke mau menatapnya.

Naruto tertawa hambar, "Hehe… aku rasa ini satu-satunya cara agar Sasuke mau melihat wajahku."

_Anak ini… aku sudah terlanjur… maafkan aku ibu…_

"Kau adalah anakku yang paling idiot…" ujar Iruka miris.

"Terserah ayah saja, aku tidak peduli," balas Naruto santai.

"Kau--"

"Lagipula, kalau aku mati--masih ada anak ini. Ia bisa terus hidup dan menjadi pengikat antara aku dan Sasuke." lanjutnya langsung.

Iruka tidak salah lihat. Semenjak tadi Naruto memang tersenyum. Walaupun bukan senyuman hangat seperti biasanya.

Iruka mengangkat tangannya ke pipi Naruto dan mengelusnya, "Bagaimana kalau kalian berdua tidak selamat… Pengorbananmu akan sia-sia…"

"Aku pasti hidup, juga bayi ini. Jadi jangan khawatir, ayah…" Naruto mengelus kepala cokelat ayah angkatnya itu. Mencoba mengalirkan ketenangan dan kekuatan. Setidaknya ia berusaha. Apapun hasilnya nanti, setidaknya ia sudah mencoba. Kalaupun tidak berhasil, ia mati, bayinya mati, semua habis… ia rela asalkan Sasuke bahagia.

_Maafkan aku, ibu… aku hanya tidak bisa mengakuinya…_

Sebenarnya ia sudah lama merasakan ini… sudah lama ia berfirasat bahwa Sasuke menjauh darinya karena seseorang. Bukan hanya karena pekerjaan dan perusahaannya. Semua ini karena…

Sasuke mencintai orang lain.

Itulah yang ia pikirkan saat ini. Semua poin-poin itu membawa pikirannya dalam satu kesimpulan. Ia tidak mau itu, ia ingin Sasuke hanya untuknya. Hanya mencintainya. Egois memang… tapi itulah ia. Itulah Naruto.

"Ayah…" ucapnya pelan.

Iruka mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian menatap tanpa suara pada Naruto.

"Terkadang…" Naruto menghembuskan nafas panjang, "—untuk mewujudkan sebuah cinta dibutuhkan hal gila."

Iruka diam mendengar kata-kata dari anaknya itu. Karena, jujursaja--ia tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

"Tapi demi dia… aku rela melakukannya. Walau harus mati sekalipun, setidaknya ini bukti cintaku padanya. Aku yakin ia akan mengingatku seumur hidup…" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum manis.

Iruka tercengang, "Naruto…"

"Ayah tahu?" pemuda manis itu memandang wajah ayahnya yang basah, "—ini adalah pengorbanan terbesarku."

_..setelah pengorbananku sebelumnya… setelah mengorbankan ibu…_

Mendengar itu, Iruka merasa semakin bersalah. Ia gagal menjadi sosok ayah yang baik… ia yang membiarkan Naruto kalut dalam keegoisan pribadinya. Segala nasihat dan usaha pencegahan yang dilakukannya hanya semakin meningkatkan obsesi Naruto pada Sasuke.

Tidak bisa…

Ia tidak bisa seperti ini. Iruka tidak bisa diam saja. Ia sudah terlibat. Ia sudah menjadi saksi langsung dari semua ini. Di mana Naruto memohon-mohon, berlutut tanpa suara, dan hampir mencium kaki Kakashi kalau-kalau ia tak mencegahnya.

Ia sudah menyuruh Kakashi menolak keinginan Naruto. Ia bahkan mengancam akan meninggalkan Kakashi kalau sampai ia menuruti hal gila itu. Tetapi tidak berhasil, justru Kakashi lah yang balik memarahinya. Dokter berambut perak yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya itu merasa serba salah. Semua yang dilakukannya seakan salah di matanya, benar di mata Naruto.

Ia sadar… ia tidak bisa seperti itu. Bagaimanapun ia telah menekan Kakashi. Ia telah membuat Kakashi melakukan hal bodoh karena dirinya. Hingga akhirnya satu pikiran berkelebat dalam benak Iruka. Iruka tidak bisa… ia tidak bisa…

Ia tidak bisa apa-apa. Semua usaha yang dilakukannya hanya semakin membuat orang-orang terdekatnya—dan juga Naruto—terluka. Ia tidak punya kekuatan untuk berusaha sendiri. Ia mengandalkan orang lain demi mencegah obsesi Naruto terhadap Uchiha—yang kali ini dianggapnya—brengsek itu.

Semua kembali ke kenyataan. Ia dengan berat hati membiarkan anak kesayangannya melakukan hal itu. Dan kini… efek sampingnya telah muncul. Perlahan-lahan semua itu menguras tenaga dan hidup Naruto. Sedikit demi sedikit mengambil nyawa. Selangkah demi selangkah menggerogoti tubuh kecilnya…

Naruto begitu kurus sekarang. Tubuh yang kini dipeluknya terasa sangat kecil dan rapuh… seolah bisa pecah kalu sampai ada seseorang yang menekannya. Seolah ringkih akan kejamnya dunia luar.

Saat ini… hanya ada satu jalan yang bisa ditempuhnya untuk Naruto.

Bardoa dan melindunginya…

"Ayah masih khawatir padaku?" tiba-tiba suara Naruto membuyarkan pikirannya.

Walaupun suara Naruto terdengar jelas di telinganya, ia memilih diam. Ia memilih bisu. Pikirannya yang kosong membawa tubuhnya ikut serta. Ia tidak menyadari tatapan bingung yang diberikan Naruto padanya.

"Ayah?"

"Berjanjilah padaku…" suara dingin Iruka menjawab pertanyaan pemuda pirang itu. Naruto yang kaget memandang wajah Iruka dengan tatapan heran.

"…jangan mati."

Sebuah senyuman berarti terukir di wajah tan-nya. Tubuh Iruka kembali ia dekap. Iruka balas mendekap lebih erat, ia semakin merasakan tubuh dipelukannya begitu kurus. Tetapi ia memilih bungkam. Sejak tadi ia memikirkan hal ini…

Ibu… aku hanya tidak bisa… aku mencintai Sasuke… maaf…

Iruka akan membiarkan Naruto memilih jalannya. Dan ia juga memaksa Naruto untuk berjanji supaya terus hidup.

Setidaknya… hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang…

***

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan tatapan tajam Hinata. Hatinya kembali menciut.

Semua perkataan Hinata seratus persen benar. Ia tidak punya hak untuk membantah. Kalaupun menyangkal, perjalanannya ke sini sia-sia. Ia tidak akan mendapatkan informasi apa-apa dari wanita di depannya.

"Naruto ada di Rumah Sakit Konoha, cepat temui dia dan minta maaf. Kalau sampai kau bertindak aneh-aneh, aku tidak akan segan-segan bertindak." Ucap Hinata sambil melengos pergi dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

Perlahan-lahan senyum lega terkembang di bibir pucat itu.

"Tunggu aku, Naruto…" Sasuke menyusul keluar ruangan dan bergegas turun. Kakinya bergerak cepat ke arah mobilnya di tempat parkir.

Hinata memandangi mobil Sasuke yang melesat keluar Namikaze dari lobby. Perasaannya tidak enak. Ia merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk nanti. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa.

"Ya Tuhan…" lirihnya. Kedua tangannya ia angkat menutupi wajah putih bersihnya. Kalaupun ada, pasti orang-orang tidak akan sadar bahwa ada air mata yang mengalir sunyi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Semua seakan berjalan lambat… penderitaan sahabatnya seolah-olah menekannya hingga seperti ini. Ia tahu semua ini akan berbuntut panjang.

Karena Naruto belum tahu… Ya, Naruto belum tahu. Bahwa Sasuke, orang yang ia cintai, orang yang selalu membuatnya menunggu hingga larut malam, orang yang diam-diam membuatnya menangis… selama ini menghianatinya.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada sahabatnya itu kalau ia tahu Sasuke sedang di ujung tanduk dan tidak ada pilihan. Apakah Naruto akan mengerti dan berusaha memahami… atau bahkan histeris dan bunuh diri?

Ia tidak mau itu… Hinata tidak mau, Naruto, sahabatnya yang ceria dan ramah itu meredup. Ia tidak mau Naruto mati… Karena ia tahu semuanya… semua yang membuat Naruto terkapar di Rumah Sakit. Semuanya yang terjadi pada sahabatnya, termasuk satu nyawa lagi yang sedang tumbuh di tubuh Naruto. Kalau saja Kakashi tidak memberitahunya mengenai hal ini, ia akan merasa sangat berdosa sekarang…

Ia menghapus air matanya dan memasang wajah wibawanya lagi, menghiraukan tatapan heran Sakura yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikannya dari meja resepsionis. Kemudian ia sedikit berlari menuju mobilnya yang juga diparkir tidak jauh dari gerbang. Tadi ia pamit untuk membeli sarapan, dan sekarang ia bermaksud memenuhinya. Mobilnya melesat keluar dan menuju ke arah supermarket yang tak jauh dari Namikaze, bermaksud membelikan sesuatu kalau-kalau Naruto tidak betah dengan makanan rumah sakit.

***

"Dah, Iruka-san!" seru Naruto ceria sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Iruka. Sosok ayahnya itu kini berdiri di dekat pintu, bersiap keluar ruangan.

"Dasar, kau ini. Mana panggilan 'ayah'-mu tadi, huh?" Iruka membalas seruan Naruto dengan cemberut di wajahnya.

"Itu 'kan untuk keadaan darurat," jawab Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Hhh… dasar. Terserah saja," Iruka menghela nafas, "jaga dirimu, Naruto."

Iruka tersenyum pahit dan memutar kenop pintu. Setelah itu ia keluar dengan langkah lemas, hal itu membuat Sai yang menunggu di kursi panjang putih di depan ruang rawat pasien heran.

"Ada apa, Iruka-san?" tanya Sai.

Iruka tersenyum getir dan menepuk pundak pemuda pucat itu, "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Iruka pun berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dan menghilang di tikungan. Meninggalkan Sai yang kini berdiri hampa dengan latar koridor kosong di belakangnya.

"Sebaiknya aku masuk saja. Numpang mandi di kamar Naruto deh." Bisiknya sambil berjalan pelan menuju ke depan pintu kamar rawat Naruto.

Sai memutar kenop pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Ia menemukan Naruto sedang memegang-megang kalung di lehernya. Sepertinya tatapan hertan Naruto pada kalung itu tidak perlu menyuruhnya dua kali untuk menjelaskan yang sebenarnya.

"Itu hadiah dari Bibi Mikoto." Jelas Sai yang kini berdiri di samping Naruto, seakan-akan menjawab tatapan bingung yang diberikan Naruto pada kalung di lehernya.

"Ehh?? Tapi kenapa ada tulisan CANCER? Tanggal lahirku kan 10 Oktober…" ucap Naruto bingung sambil membalik-balik kalung di tangannya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tanya saja pada Bibi Mikoto," Sai memandang wajah imut Naruto, "kau suka kalungnya, kan?"

Naruto mendongak dan tersenyum riang, "Tentu saja! Kalungnya unik! Bibi Mikoto dapat dari mana ya?" gumamnya pelan. Sai nampaknya tidak menanggapi karena memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kalung itu. Ia hanya dititipkan, itu saja. Tidak ada penjelasan khusus. Karena itu ia memilih merubah topik pembicaraan.

"Kau pasti puas curhat dengan Iruka-san, kelihatan dari wajahmu. Jadi lebih cerah," kata Sai sambil mengusap rambut pirang Naruto.

"Hehe… iya. Terima kasih atas bantuannya!" balas Naruto sambil membungkuk ringan, "bebanku sedikit berkurang sekarang."

Sai tersenyum, "Sama-sama."

Naruto cemberut, "Padahal aku sempat berpikir membelikan hadiah untuk Bibi Mikoto, tapi malah beliau yang memberi hadiah duluan padaku. Jadi tidak enak, nih. Rasanya jadi terlalu merepotkan." Ujarnya sambil menggumam tidak jelas. Tapi masih dapat ditangkap dengan baik oleh telinga Sai.

"Aku rasa Bibi Mikoto menyukai semua hal darimu. Jadi aku sarankan kau membuat hadiah itu sendiri. Beliau pasti sangat senang." Usul Sai.

"Hmm… begitu, ya? Jadi sebaiknya aku membuat apa ya? Kue? Ah, tidak—aku tidak mahir. Kimono? Wuaa—apalagi itu. Makanan tradisional? Wah, bisa hancur lebur. Hm…" Naruto tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Sebentar lagi musim dingin. Um… mungkin kau bisa membuatkan sesuatu yang hangat untuknya. Kau bisa merajut?" tanya Sai.

"Ah! Ide bagus, Sai! Kau jenius!" seru Naruto girang sambil memeluk Sai sekilas. Jelas saja hal tersebut membuat Sai membatu karena terlalu bahagia.

"Un… tapi aku tidak bisa merajut. Tapi dengar-dengar mudah, sih. Oh iya—kan ada Hinata-chan! Yeah!" Dan Naruto pun makin heboh. Tidak sadar ada pemuda lain yang menatap ke-hiperaktif-annya dengan wajah semerah tomat.

Naruto bingung dengan sekelilingnya yang tiba-tiba sunyi, "Hei Sai, kau kenapa?" tanyanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sai.

"Eh? Ah!" Sai buru-buru mundur dan menjauhi ranjang Naruto. Wajahnya yang merah jadi semakin merah membayangkan betapa dekatnya ia dan Naruto barusan. Bibir tipis Naruto yang kelihatan lembut dari dekat mengalihkan dunianya.

"Eh? Kau kenapa, Sai? Apa wajahku jadi seram kalau sedang sakit?" ujar Naruto polos. Sai menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

_Tadi itu terlalu dekat… terlalu dekat… aduh…_

Nampaknya mulai hari ini, ia harus mengontrol emosinya apabila berdekatan dengan Naruto. Salah-salah ia malah mencium bibir itu tanpa pikir panjang.

_Nampaknya ini akan jadi rumit…_, lirih Sai dalam hati.

…

…

**To Be Continued…**

…

…

* * *

Haih, selesai deh. Chapter ini lumayan panjang, gak kayak chap2 kemarin yang nggak sampe 3000words. Kali ini 3000words lebih… -_-

Duduk manis nungguin review deh. Kalau ada yang bingung sama apa-apa yang ada di cerita ini mohon lewat PM. Review juga boleh… SMS? Jangan ah, nanti pada mikir macem-macem… -paan sehhh?-

Yah setiap orang memang nggak mau di-flame(kecuali memang terdapat kesalahan fatal dalam fic ini) atau dijelek-jelekkan dengan alasan yang tidak logis bukan?

RIVIEW, please? :D


End file.
